There Is No Calm Before This Storm
by hpfreak015
Summary: Sequel to The Wedding. After the Wedding, Bella & Edward are preparing for their honeymoon. But Alice is hiding something she has seen. What happens when the wolves believe the treaty is broken? Who else will come to the Cullens aid? FINISHED! :D
1. A Depressed Pixie

Chapter One:

A Depressed Pixie

"Oomph!" was the sound I made and I fell flat on the suitcase in an effort to make it shut. Sadly, it did not. Edward walked over from the other side of the bed where he had been packing his own bag, he placed one finger on the top of the suitcase and slowly pushed down. Amazingly the overflow of clothes, shoes, and jackets was compressed so that he could zip up the bag easily. He turned his back on the suitcase and turned his attention to me. He kissed my forehead, and I reached my arms around his icy body and squeezed him, inhaling his sent. His ever gentle hands took my chin and directed it upward, I did so and was rewarded with a kiss. Finally, I broke away, gasping for air; would I ever get used to that? He grinned at me and went back around the bed to his packing.

"Show off," I murmured under my breath, pushing the suitcase that he had just shut with ease to the floor where it sat in an untidy pile with my other bags. He laughed at me, his voice loud and booming. A knock on the door saved me the embarrassment of replying. In pranced Alice, she danced over to Edward's couch and placed herself daintily on it. Alice had been acting oddly ever since the wedding, she would quickly change the subject if someone asked her about it. I thought that maybe it had something to do with the vision she had at the wedding, she refused to tell anyone what she saw. Not even Edward knew, every time he checked her mind; she was translating the Old Testament into Hebrew and back into English.

"Aren't you guys so excited?!" Alice exclaimed, looking from myself to Edward and back again. I smiled at her, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward roll his eyes. He was still frustrated with Alice for not telling everyone what she had seen.

"How could I be excited, Alice?" I asked walking over to sit next to her. "I have to leave you for two whole weeks!"

She grinned at me, and laughed. "You guys will be having too much fun to even realize that I'm not there."

"Oh, believe me, I'll realize you aren't there. For once I'll get Bella all to myself!" he said, in a tone that made me wonder whether he was joking or not. Alice glared at him for a moment, and then Edward spoke again. "Hey! Keep your thoughts to yourself!" he said, zipping up the bag he had just finished packing and throwing it on the floor with all the other bags. "I'm going to go talk to Carlisle about the plan for tomorrow."

Carlisle had insisted on driving us to the airport, but Edward didn't want him to have to miss work for him. He strode out of the room, stopping to kiss my hand as he passed.

"He's your husband," Alice said the moment he stepped outside the door. I sighed as I looked after him, I couldn't believe it. The Wedding had only been two days ago and it was still hard to grasp that I was bound to that perfection forever. "Aren't you just SO excited to go to Alaska!?"

"I would feel much better about going if you'd tell me what's wrong," I said quietly, turning away from the empty doorway to look at her. She nervously fiddled with the golden pillows placed out on the couch. "Alice, c'mon, you can tell me anything." I reached for her hand, but she pulled it away.

"I'm sorry Bella, I can't. I promise though if I see it again, I will tell you. I'm still not even sure it's going to happen," she looked crestfallen. Alice looked so depressed; I decided to change the subject.

"Hey, you know what I'm in the mood for," I said, hesitantly, wondering the outcomes of my actions. I braced myself before saying, "A makeover!"

The smile that shone out of Alice's face made it seem as though nothing had ever been wrong. She excitedly grabbed my hand and pulled me up and down the hallway to her room. I briefly wondered what sort of hell I had unleashed upon myself before the door slammed shut behind me.

Three hours later, I emerged from the darkness of Alice's room. She took my hand and began pulling me down the stairs to go find Edward; I felt like new toy she had to go show off. I will admit, however painful it may have been to stay still for three hours, Alice did do a good job. My hair was pin straight, despite its usual tendency to be bushy and frizzy. The makeup she had put on was all simple and natural…until it came to my eyes. If she had made my eyes pop anymore, they would have popped out of my head. She tugged and tugged until I made it down the stairs; I took my time, not wanting to fall. She brought me around the corner and into the Kitchen, where Edward, Carlisle, and Emmett were seated at their long table. Emmett burst into a roar of laughter when he saw me, and I shot him the dirtiest look I could muster. He merely laughed harder. Edward was obviously trying to hold in his laughter, and was failing miserably. Only Carlisle was kind enough to smile and say, "Well done, Alice!"

Alice was beaming next to me, I turned around and dragged her out of the Kitchen. The instant we were out of view, I heard Edward's laughter erupt from him and it sent him and Emmett into a whole new wave of laughter. I could feel the blush creeping up my face; all this to make Alice happy. I glanced over at her still beaming face, and couldn't help but smile too, she was worth it. We hadn't even made it in to Edward's room when her posture went rigid, and her gaze went into the distance. I waited it out, it couldn't have been more than a minute before she snapped out of it.

"He's coming," was all she said before she took off sprinting down the stairs, so fast that I could only see her blur. I took off after her. Racing down the hallway, and down the stairs as fast as I could, praying that I wouldn't fall. By the time I got to the Dining room, she was already deep in conversation with the three men at the table. I entered and went to stand next to Edward.

"What's going on?" I asked looking at all of their worried faces. Carlisle was the first to speak.

"Nothing major," he said, standing and getting his coat on. "Billy Black is coming for a visit to remind me of the treaty." I glanced around at the surrounding Vampires, their tense faces confirmed this story.

"I thought Alice couldn't see werewolves," I asked, suddenly confused.

"Billy isn't a werewolf anymore," Alice explained. "He just made the decision, but he'll be here in less than ten minutes."

Everyone glanced nervously at the clock. I sat down with the rest of my new family, and was sure I was wondering the same thing they were. What would come of Billy's visit?

**Wow, I can't believe I'm already writing this. I really had no intention to do so until some time next week, yet here I am. This story is going to be about ten times more intense than the last one. Sorry this beginning chapter is so short. Review, Review, Review!!**


	2. Unwelcomed Visitor

**Thank you for the support! This was NOT an easy chapter to write...I'm not quite sure why.**

Chapter Two:

Unwelcomed Visitor

The hands of the clock slowly clicked by, passing one second after another. I sat nervously next to Edward, bouncing my leg up and down, a quick squeeze of his icy hand on my knee told me to cut it out. Carlisle had gone to tell Esme and the two of them were going to wait out on the deck. After what felt like a century, the Cullen family turned as one toward the drive way, apparently they could hear him coming already. I didn't even hear a sound from outside until a few minutes later when not one, but two car doors slammed. Billy had brought someone with him. I guess it shouldn't have surprised me; Billy can't drive by himself anymore. I glanced out the window and saw Seth; he was a good choice to bring as Seth and Edward were on…well, friendlier terms than the rest of the pack. I shivered as I remember Seth and Edward fighting Victoria and Riley on the mountain. I walked out to the front door, but Edward held me back. He motioned for Alice to open the door, she did so and marched outside to join the ranks of Esme and Carlisle.

By the time Edward has declared the situation as not dangerous, Seth was already rolling Billy up to the porch. He placed me behind himself and Carlisle, and, with a single glance, warned me not to move. Carlisle shifted, allowing me a view. Seth waved at me and I smiled back, this did not go unnoticed by Edward and Seth must have known it because he then said, "Edward" and nodded. Edward returned the greeting.

"Billy Black!" Carlisle said, as if he were greeting an old friend. "To what do I owe this visit?" Billy looked grimly up at the party watching him from the porch.

"Unpleasant business, I'm afraid," Billy said, making eye contact with only Carlisle. "I have come to make sure that you are respecting our treaty."

"They have, Billy," I said, boldly, stepping out from behind my protection. Why should I be afraid of him, he should be afraid of me after what he did at my wedding.

"Ah, Bella," he said, looking less than pleased to see me. "I thought I saw you there. How's Charlie?"

"Oh, he's fine," I said, struggling to keep my voice under control. "He's just as embarrassed as I was by your little stunt two days ago." Billy rubbed the side of his head, and Edward took the moment to force me back behind the wall of Cullens.

"Bella, I told you my warning, I told you to stop, you didn't listen," he said, looking past Edward into my stony face. "I'm trying to protect Charlie, don't you understand?" He saw the look on my face and continued by saying, "Apparently not. Anyway, Carlisle, I don't want any trouble. We've had no problems with the treaty before and I see no reason that anything should come up now."

"I don't think you'll have anything to worry about, Billy," Carlisle said evenly. "We will be leaving Forks in a few months or a year, and won't return for a long time. So you can rest peacefully."

"Well, it is unfortunate that you must leave, but I understand," Billy said, though I could hear the happiness through his understanding manner. "Will Bella be leaving with you?"

"That is up to Bella and Edward, they are free to do what they will." Carlisle said, placing a caring hand on Edward's shoulder. Billy did not look reassured, but nodded nonetheless. He nudged Seth and Seth proceeded to take of his wheelchairs brakes.

"I believe that is all I had to say, please remember it…and the treaty," he nodded one last time at Carlisle before Seth began to move him towards their car. Seth waved again at Edward and I, we waved in return. We stood watching them as they backed out of the Cullen's long driveway. Then we all marched back into the house and sat back down at the dining room table. Rosalie entered from the garage, piled down with bags; obviously she'd been shopping. She sat down hurriedly and Emmett filled her in.

"Carlisle, how are we going to do this?" Edward said, turning instantly to his father. "We can't break the treaty, not after so many years of peace." Carlisle considered him for a moment before responding.

"We will simply have to leave before transforming Bella," Carlisle said, without worry. "It is getting to the point where we have spent too much time here. We have no reason to stay since you kids are now all out of High School. We'll move again, and like always, eventually come back to Forks. Hopefully by then, wolves who would remember all of this will be long since dead." The reality of these words hit me like icy water, and I struggled to not draw notice to myself. We sat in silence, until Carlisle stood up. "Well, time for me to go to the hospital. I shall see you all tonight."

As Carlisle stood, the rest of the table followed suit. Everyone went their separate ways, Alice and Jasper to their room, Rosalie and Emmett to theirs, and Edward and I to, what was now, ours. I flopped onto the bed, and felt Edward fall gracefully next to me.

"When will I not be a problem to your family?" I asked, so infuriated at my vulnerability that I kicked a foot up into the air. Edward was suddenly on top of me, holding his weight so that he wouldn't crush me.

"You are not a problem, they love you," he said, allowing me to inhale his intoxicating breath. "Don't you know that they would do anything for you?"

"Yes," I said, slightly slurred. "But I'm not worth it…"

"You are too," and he followed his statement up with a deep kiss that took the little bit of breath I had, away.

"But—"

"You are," this too he followed up with another kiss, deeper than the last. "Aren't you?"

"Yes," I sighed, tilting my head back up to receive my reward. Edward did not disappoint me, kissing my jaw line and following it all the way back up to my lips. We kissed again, and I got so lost in 

the moment, that I allowed my lips to part. Instantly, Edward was on the other side of the bed. "I'm sorry, Edward!"

He merely laughed, "You really will be the death of me." Edward scooped me back up in his arms and held me. I felt his chest start to vibrate, and realized that he was humming, better yet, it was my lullaby. I swear this melody had hypnotic powers, for, less than a minute in to it, I was nearly asleep. Edward didn't seem to mind, he merely began rocking me, speeding the process of getting me to fall asleep. I snuggled up closer to his chest, and fell into dreams.

**Next Chapter will be up soon...Things begin to pick up soon...I promise. I couldn't resist throwing in some fluff. Who doesn't like the Bella/Edward scenes...they TOTALLY make my day! Something else makes my day as well...They are called REVIEWS!! I honestly want to know what you think of this chapter...I'm not too sure of it! **


	3. One last time

**Sorry that this chapter is so short, just consider it a mini chapter! **

JPOV

After Billy came home from his meeting with the bloodsuckers, I got to say I was surprised to hear that Bella was not yet a Vampire. From how he said it, she sounds pretty pissed at him right now. I felt my lips twitch upward at the thought of her anger; she was so funny when she got mad. I pushed the painful thought from my mind and focused on something else, the treaty. We had them cornered; they knew that we knew their plans to change Bella. Anger pulsed though my veins, but I held it down, keeping it at bay. We would have been so good together. Now she was going to become a leech, and there was nothing I could do about it. As much as I wanted to care for her and protect her, it had become very apparent from our meeting in the cabin that she wanted nothing to do with me.

My Dad can obviously feel my pain, I was secretly thankful for what he did at that damn wedding. I wanted to run in and scream to the world that this wasn't right, that Bella belonged with me. Instead I paced the parking lot as a wolf, too angry to remain in human form.

_Jacob_, Seth said in my head, calm down man. _Hold yourself together. It's possible that she doesn't want to be a Vampire anymore. Why else would they wait so long to bite her?_

_Yeah, Jake, _Leah said, agreeing with her brother. _Anyways, forget about her, man. If she can't see how great you are, then she's not worth it._

_She does see how great I am, _I replied curtly. _She was always telling me. But I'm nothing more than a Brother. I am the one who picked her up after he left her to die. If it hadn't been for me, she probably would have. Then he comes marching back in, and she takes him back like nothing happened…_

My body had begun to shake at the thoughts and memories I had fought so hard to suppress.

_Then she began to fall for me again, I think she realized in the tent how much better she'd be with me rather than him. She's in love with me, I know it, she just doesn't. _

_Jacob, _said Sam's strong thoughts. _You need to forget about this girl. There is nothing you can do unless she is bitten. Let your emotions calm, forget all this pain._

_I can't! _I was outraged at the suggestion. _I don't want to remember, I don't want to love her, I don't want to hurt anymore._

And then, before I could fully realize what was happening, my body took over. It was shaking violently and when it stopped, I was in my wolf form. I instantly felt better as I took off into the woods around me. Racing into the trees, I formed a plan. I would carefully monitor the surrounding areas for any vampire activity. If Bella was transformed…I'd know about it.

Part of me didn't want to go to war with the bloodsuckers. I knew that if we did, Bella's life would be placed in the balance. She had an uncanny ability to find trouble, and a Werewolf/Vampire war was the perfect setting for trouble. If she had chosen me, none of this would happen. There would 

be no need for any of us to risk our lives or personal injury. There would be no reason to go to war. I suddenly hated her for her choice, and hated myself for dwelling on it.

No…that wasn't true. I didn't hate her.

The sun was setting lower and lower; I decided to rest by a stream, laying myself down against a huge tree. I allowed my memories to carry me away…just one more time.

**I just thought I'd throw in what Jacob is thinking. He's not completely evil for trying to stop Bella, he's just heartbroken...**

**The next chapter will be up soon!! Please review this...I don't feel like I really mastered Jacob's point of view. THANKS!!**


	4. Blue Jean Blues

**This chapter switches view points half way throught...you have been warned. **

Chapter Four:

Blue Jean Blues

I hefted the smaller suitcases into the back of Edward's Silver Volvo while he effortlessly tossed the huge one in the trunk with no problem. I glared at him again. When I was a newborn…he better watch out. I suddenly giggled at the thought of me being stronger than Edward and Emmett, finally. Edward looked at me confused.

"What are you giggling about?" he asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Oh nothing," I said, stopping the giggles and settling for a huge smile instead. He sighed.

"I think you like to tease me with the fact that I can't read your mind," He said, placing his hands gently on my hips. Edward bent his head down and brushed his lips against mine, and pulled away. "Well, two can play that game." Then he was gone, leaving me dizzy and confused. I made my way dizzily over to the house and back to grab another suitcase to pack. But when I got up to Edward's room, everything was gone. I looked around, and then saw him. Edward was standing beside the huge window on the opposing wall.

"I finished packing, hope you don't mind," he said lazily as I walked towards him.

"Show off," I muttered, and a smile spread across his face. "How'd you do that? I didn't see you go past me."

"I have my ways."

_Stupid, sneaking Vampire, _I thought to myself, but continued on my way to his arms. I leaned against his stone cold chest and he placed his arms around me. We stayed like that for a long time, my head against his shoulder, and his head against mine. We didn't part, simply enjoying each other's company until the door flew open, and Alice bounded in.

"C'mon Lovebirds! You're chariot awaits!" she said, bounding over to take our hands, ripping us apart in the process. Alice pulled us out of the bedroom, down the stairs and into the Volvo without giving us a chance to protest. Carlisle sat in the driver's seat, apparently Edward had not won the privilege of driving us to the airport. Esme was about to climb into the passenger, but stopped to look, an amused look on her face, as Alice shoved us into the car. Edward broke away and got in on the other side so that he was already there by the time I scooted over. I reached behind me to pull the door shut, but before I could, Alice slid in next to me.

"Did you honestly think you could get away without me?" she asked a fierce grin on her face. We rolled down the window so that we could wave back to the rest of the Cullens who had assembled, yet again, on the porch. They shouted their good luck and well wishes to us, and we shouted our love and thanks back. Even though I was excited to finally be alone with Edward, truly alone, I would miss this house and the people who lived in it.

We drove out of the Cullen's driveway and onto the road, suddenly Carlisle began speeding up, but I didn't really care, Edward always drove far faster. Out of the town, then out of the town's limits. It barely took us twenty minutes to get to the airport, a drive that would have taken my truck an hour at least. Alice was still chattering as she had the entire trip, of how much she'd miss us and how we had to promise to call once they got there. She continued this until we got up to the security gates, and we had to say goodbye. We stopped and faced each other. Carlisle was the first to move, saying, "Have fun, we'll miss you." Then he bent down to give me a quick hug, he went over to Edward and clapped him on the back. Esme followed his example and went towards me, arms open, I hugged her back and she held on, much longer than Carlisle. After she parted she repeated the same hug on Edward, then her face looking like it was fighting back tears that could never fall, pulled us both together and squeezed.

"I can't believe you are married! You will both always be my children. Take care of her, Edward," she said, her voice shaking. He nodded and grinned.

"Don't I always?" We chuckled at that, and then I looked at Alice. I knew I'd miss her the most. She looked shyly at me and then I went over and pulled her into a hug. It was ridiculous that I felt this depressed; it was goodbye for a few days, not forever. Suddenly I realized she was whispering to me, so quietly I barely noticed.

"I promise to let you know if I see anything," she said, under her breath. "Everything will be fine."

She let go of me and winked, then moved on to Edward. He allowed her to hug him, looking stiff in her embrace.

Finally, the goodbyes were said, and we went through security. Edward knew right were to go, and so we had a few minutes before the plane boarded. We didn't talk much, merely held hands and the occasional smile. I grew tired as we waited for our row to be called, and when we finally got into our seats, I was asleep on Edward's shoulder before our plane took off.

When I woke up we were there, I couldn't wait. I gave Edward a deep kiss. I'd never been to Alaska before, but Edward knew the place like the back of his hand. I knew that nothing bad would happen, Alice had assured me and I believed her. This vacation would be perfect. I snaked my arm around his waist and he put his arm around my shoulder, and together we walked out of the airport and into paradise.

APOV

The next few days without Bella and Edward were depressing. Rosalie tried to lighten my mood by taking me shopping, but it just wasn't the same knowing that they were off in Alaska, having fun, and I was stuck here…in Forks. I would get the occasional call from Bella, she would sound so happy and peaceful, laughing more than I had ever heard her laugh. Edward could be heard laughing in the background, until he felt Bella had been on the phone too long, then I could hear a quiet growling, surely coming from his chest. What? Was three hours too much to ask for a little phone call? Jasper simply rolled his eyes at me when I told him of Edward's ridiculous behavior.

I tried to entertain myself by organizing Jasper's closet, it had been a while since I had gotten him a new wardrobe…and from the looks of it he needed it. I was going through blue jeans, trying to deciding if bellbottoms would ever come back in fashion, I hoped they wouldn't. Then I felt that familiar tug on my mind, and my body went rigid.

_The meadow where we often went to hunt and play baseball was sprawled out before me. A clear starry night was above me , the moon hung, full, perfectly balanced in the sky, giving light to the field below. The wind gently blows the grass, creating a ripple effect, which draws attention to the trees. Then a shape moves from underneath a tree at the opposite side of the meadow. A great, hulking dark wolf steps from the shadows. It pauses, assessing its surroundings, then tilted its head back, howling with such volume that it pierces my ear. Suddenly more wolves appear, moving one by one from the shadows to join ranks with the first. But there are more, much more than the last time the clan was assembled…That can't be, where did they come from? The first lead wolf, begins to growl, softly at first but quickly rising into a brutal snarl. My view point changes and I can see what they are growling at. Us. Emmett is standing stock still, Rosalie, Carlisle, myself and Edward are all spread out about twenty feet from each other. The wolves all howl as one, and then, they begin to run. We jump out of the trees into the meadow, waiting for them to make the first strike. The first wolf to reach my viewpoint jumps clear over what would have been my head, the fight has begun._

**Finally, my plot thickens. It took long enough...But the stage is set, and the players are almost in motion. Next chapter is almost half way done. REVIEW MY DEARS, it makes chapters appear faster. **


	5. Welcome to the Real World

I snapped out of my vision, dropping the jeans I had been clutching, and ran as fast as I could to find Carlisle, only to remember that he'd started his shift at the hospital. Sprinting all the way there, I had to stop my full speed running in a nearby wood next to the hospital, and deal with slowly jogging to the hospitals front doors. I finally found him, in the ER, and very busy. I tried to get his attention, but he merely held up a hand for me to wait. Carlisle was used to my visits, I liked to see how he was doing and tried to spend time with him on his break. It was like our special time together. Most of the hospital staff knew me and would flash quick smiles in my direction, I returned the favor. Finally, he got a moment to go over to me. I quickly whispered to him what I'd seen, and he gave me a grave look. Putting his hand on his forehead, he appeared to be seriously stressed. A makeover would do him wonders.

"When?" he asked, eyes closed. This is where Edward got his way of handling stress, it was amusing to see the ways that Edward mimicked Carlisle, Edward truly thought of Carlisle as his father. I remembered that he had asked me a question and I quickly answered.

"Well, the moon was full, so…" I said, hoping he'd finish the equation.

"We have about a week, give or take a day," he said, his eyes snapping only. "How sure are you?"

"Very, this is the second time I've had a vision like this," I said, expecting to be scolded for not sharing the information. But this is where Carlisle and Edward differed. He merely sighed and said, "Have you called Edward?" I shook my head.

"I didn't want to ruin their trip," I said, truthfully.

"Edward would want to know," he said firmly, and I knew he was right. "I will be off soon, we'll talk more then." He briefly squeezed my shoulder, then turned, walking back into the busy hallways of the ER.

Walking out of the hospital, I took out my neon pink cell phone, and hit Edward's speed dial. It rang a few times before a giggling Bella answered.

"Edward stop it!--Hello?" she said, the laughter still ringing in her voice.

"Hey there my favorite little human, can I talk to your pleasant Husband?" I asked, trying to keep the worry out of my voice. I didn't want to upset Bella after I'd promised her everything was going to be okay. There was a squeal of laughter from Bella before I heard Edward's chuckle in the phone.

I quickly began telling him my vision, and heard the laughter die away almost instantly. "When?" he asked urgently, and I could hear Bella's voice in the background asking what was wrong, each progressive question rising in urgency.

"I don't know, there was a full moon," I said, wishing that I was more up to date on the moon's phases. I heard him swear under his breath, he sighed.

"We're coming back home," and before I had a chance to argue, the line went dead. I hated being the one with the bad news; everyone had a tendency of shooting the messenger. Bella would be upset, she was supposed to be changed while they were in Alaska, and now it would have to wait until things were more stable. I ran back to the house, rounded up the remaining members of my family and explained to them the situation. Esme looked concerned, Rosalie looked shocked, Jasper looked worried, and Emmett…well, Emmett looked excited.

"Finally!" he said with a booming laugh, which was silenced quickly when he glanced at Rosalie's angry face.

"Does Edward know?" Esme asked quietly, looking up from the table towards me.

"Yes, I just called. He and Bella are coming home," I replied, depressed. As much as I wanted them to come home, I did not want it to be because of these circumstances.

Edward and I walked through the front door of his house exactly seven hours after Alice called us. I was disappointed that we had to come home, but understood why. Plus, Edward had promised to make it up to me with another trip and that more than made up for it. Edward had been quiet the entire trip home, and even the ride home from the airport with Carlisle was quiet. I knew better than to try to pester anything out of him, knowing that he'd just brush the question off. We pulled into their driveway and I saw an Alice shaped face disappear from her second story bedroom window and reappear a second later on the front porch. I stepped out of the car and grinned at her, she gave a hesitant smile in return.

"What no tackle or hug?" I asked her, arms open wide. She came bounding at me, usual Alice smile on her face. We hugged; I realized just how much I'd missed her. She really was just like my sister. Edward and Carlisle walked by us both, and rushed into the house, apparently already deep in whispered conversation. Alice raised an eyebrow at me, and we followed, closely. Edward and Carlisle sat at the kitchen table, while Alice and I hid on the stairs in the next room, ears strained to hear the quiet voices.

"Edward," Carlisle was saying. "She must be changed soon, I fear for her safety during this war."

"No, it's too soon," Edward argued back. "If we change her now, there will surely be a war, we can't disrupt this peace."

"Alice saw the fight," Carlisle said, exhaling a deep breath. "She never said anything about Bella. We don't know that Bella's transformation will be the cause. You know as well as I do that the clan is merely looking for an excuse. Tension is already so high."

"I will not have Bella be the cause of this fight," Edward said firmly. "There must be another way of protecting her. Perhaps Tanya will come help us this time. Surely she, of all people, will have no problem fighting the wolves."

Carlisle didn't answer for a second, and then said slowly. "I suppose…it couldn't hurt to try. I am only afraid of their…eager nature in this battle. We are not out to harm the wolves, we are only fighting to protect ourselves and Bella."

"Thank you, Carlisle," he said, and his chair made the noise of being moved. Suddenly, Alice grabbed me, most unceremoniously, and hurtled up the stairs into her bedroom. We pretended to busy ourselves with clothes, until we heard the clearing of a throat at Alice's doorway.

"Nice try," was all Edward said, before he gave us a smirk and disappeared back down the stairs.

"Will they come, Alice, will they help," I asked in hushed tones, dropping the clothes I had been pretending to be modeling.

"Yes, they will help." I shuttered, this was actually happening. Only this morning I had been in heaven, now I was being delivered on the threshold of a fight between mystical creatures. "Welcome to the real world," I muttered to myself.

**REVIEW!! Let me know what you think!**


	6. Alliances and Betrayals

Alliances and Betrayals

I was really nervous to meet this clan from Alaska, not because they were Vampires, but because Tanya has a thing for Edward…Jealously was rampaging through my veins. There were apparently five people coming from her clan, the rest were staying behind for reasons I was not quite sure of. I'd been on edge all day, making the rest of the Cullen family very amused. Just as the sun began to sink below the horizon, the pale, beautiful faces began to emerge from the forest surrounding the house. They were too far away for me to clearly see their features, but I went downstairs to gather with the rest of the family as the two vegetarian families stood toe to toe on the front porch.

"Carlisle! How good to see you!" said the strawberry blonde, who had a figure to rival Rosalie's. She must be Tanya. "We have missed you, it has been a long time since you visited."

"Well, we will be visiting soon, I promise!" Carlisle chuckled. I was still in amazement at how beautiful Tanya was, how could Edward pass her up. I snapped out of it as the rest of the clan was introduced. Irina was standing closest to Tanya, and she looked a great deal like her. Both had strawberry blonde hair and figures that most girls would kill for. Christopher had bright, blindingly white hair, that had an odd effect with his pale skin, but that is not to say that he wasn't handsome. He seemed to like to smile, and constantly did so, his teeth gleaming in the light. The way that he kept looking over at Tanya every time she'd speak, made me think that something there was something more going on. Artemis was the shortest member of the group, yet still taller than Alice. Her hair was a darker brown (not unlike my own hair. In fact it was very, very similar) and was thrown in a high ponytail so that I couldn't tell how long it was. She seemed to be shy and barely made eye contact with anyone. Finally, Thomas, whose hair was completely shaved. He couldn't have been much older than me. Artemis and Thomas stood close together, and I expected that they were a couple.

After introductions had been made, during which each one of Tanya's clan had given me an searching look, almost as if they, like Edward, were waiting for me to run, screaming from the house, we all followed Carlisle to the dining room. Carlisle sat at one end, Tanya at the other; the rest of us filled in the seats in between.

"So, Carlisle, you've finally come to your senses about those filthy _dogs_," Tanya said, snarling at her last word. Carlisle sighed and gave a pained smile.

"No, Tanya, not quite. I still believe that the wolves from LaPush have good hearts, they are merely protecting themselves and their loved ones as any other creature would do," he waited, perhaps to gauge her reaction. She merely glanced at her sister, and back to Carlisle. "This is why I have asked you to help us. They fear we have broken our treaty, and I fear they will wage a war against us. My main concern is Bella, who is our most _fragile_ member of the family, and I don't want the slightest chance of her getting injured."

The instant my name was said, I could feel the blush rising to my face, like hot magma in a Volcano. I saw Jasper shift in his seat, and Alice laid a hand on his shoulder. Everyone was looking at me, and I had no idea where to look in return, so I settled for looking at Carlisle, and began praying that he'd continue soon. He did, but not before giving me a knowing wink.

"I do not expect any of us to be harmed, I _do_ expect, however, that the wolves will give up after our first encounter. They want to keep the peace as much as we do, and I expect this whole battle is merely a warning."

"A warning for what?" said Thomas, the youngest vampire in Tanya's clan. He had the same beautiful voice that the rest of his kind did, and the golden eyes to boot. Carlisle sighed and looked to Edward.

"To keep our promise," Edward explained, in firm tones. "Our treaty states that we may not cross into their lands, or…or bite anyone."

A wave of understanding washed over the table, as all eyes moved, once again, to me. I looked down at the table instead of meeting anyone's eyes. I wondered if any of Tanya's clan would demand why they were risking their own personal safety for a lowly human. No one did.

"We would be more than happy to help your family, Carlisle," Tanya said, breaking the silence with a warm smile. "We are yours, how can we help."

Carlisle clapped his hands together and smiled, "Great! Thank you Tanya."

The group dispersed and Carlisle and Tanya stayed, mostly likely discussing how things would play out. Edward placed a hand on my shoulder indicating that we should follow the rest of the group out. As we joined the congregation of mixed vampire clans, I overheard the end of Artemis' conversation with Bella, and noticed she spoke with a slight British accent.

"I don't know how you guys handle having her blood in your house," she was saying to Alice, Alice merely shrugged and winked at me. "We're going to have to hunt much more than usual."

"Yup, that's how we deal…well, that and she's just too much fun to eat," Alice said, motioning for me to join, I did and smiled at her.

"I can't decide if you're incredibly brave or incredibly stupid," Artemis said to me, a grin on her face. Now that I was close, I could see her small face, much like Alice's only more oval shaped.

"Yeah, I can't quite decide that myself," I said, and Alice threw me an elbow that I was sure snapped about five ribs.

"No, she's incredibly in love!" Alice squealed, turning to watch me blush. I held out my hand to Artemis which held my wedding and engagement rings, she looked shocked. "No, no, no silly! I didn't mean with Edward! I meant with me!"

We all began laughing, and I hugged Alice, "Oh of course, Alice. Edward is just a cover up, I really only stick around so that I can go shopping with you."

"What is this I hear about me being a cover up for my wife?" Edward appeared at my side, apparently haven broken away from where Jasper and Thomas were talking a little ways off. Artemis, Alice and I merely laughed harder.

"Well," Artemis said, tugging on her black leather jacket. I could feel Alice's eyes widen next to me. "I think I'm going to steal Tom to go hunting, care to join?"

Alice pulled her eyes back into her head and said, "Oh, no thanks, I'm not hungry. Where did you get that gorgeous jacket?!"

"Oh this?" Artemis looked down at her torso. "Just a little store in London, I can get you one if you like…"

Alice nodded vigorously, and I was temporarily afraid that she just might start drooling. Artemis smiled and walked away, signaled to Thomas, and together they walked out the door.

JPOV

I watched the sun set, and I began to settle down for my watch of the surrounding forest. We had been doing these watches for the past week, yet we'd seen no sign of the bloodsucking traitors. I began to lose hope that we'd ever spot them, which meant no war, which also meant no fighting _him._ I didn't bother turning back into a human, I felt much more at home in my wolf state.

An hour passed, and still nothing eventful happened, I was looking up at the stars beginning to dot the nights sky, when I heard it. Some_thing_ was running, much to fast to be human. It had to be one of them. I listened as they came closer and closer, until I saw her. She was beautiful, even at a distance, standing tall, but still a very little person. She shook her long brown hair, and my breath caught in my lungs. I transformed into a human, not believing my eyes. _NO!_

"B-Bella?" I choked out; she turned to look in my direction, and then took off, a blur to my human eyes. She was gone, and I was heartbroken once more.

A snarl ripped through me and I felt myself morph once more. I could feel my pain turn to anger and the snarling intensified. I threw my head up and howled my betrayal. I needed to tell Sam, so I thought, _it has been done, and I have seen her._ Then raced back to La Push to begin preparing.

**Oh snap! I felt that this story needed some comic relief...hope I you got a kick out of it. I know I did! Review, Review, Review! I know this was a bit of a long chapter, and I want to know what you think!! **


	7. More Bad News

**I am honestly surprised that no one called me out on my mistake...Did anyone catch it? Alice can't see the wolves, yet she predicted the war and when it would happen. C'MON YOU GUYS! ARE YOU ASLEEP AT THE WHEEL OR WHAT?!**

EPOV

When Artemis rushed back into our house, explaining the wolf she saw and the howl that he gave, I immediately understood what happened. They must have mistaken Artemis for Bella. Nothing else could cause that reaction. We had been out in the woods ourselves many, many times, and no noise from the wolves. How cruel fate is. Here we thought we were protecting ourselves by getting reinforcements, when all we really were doing is speeding the process. It was just our luck.

Of course my heroically brave siblings have stuck me in charge of going to the hospital to tell Carlisle. He will not be pleased. This is not what he wants, he will do what ever necessary to avoid a fight. I'm sorry to say that I do not think he will get his wish. Am I completely against it? Well, I wish I could say I was, but I can't deny the burning desire in me to fight those mutts. Too long have they run free under Bella's forgiving and blind authority, now they shall get what is coming. When I say they, I mean one in particular. That filthy Jacob Black…His life should have ended the moment he placed an unwelcomed paw on my Bella, but of course, threats were all I was allowed to make. This time, that will not be the case.

I parked my Volvo in the parking lot and strode purposefully into the building, pausing only to hold the door for two middle aged women with balloons in their hands. While their mouths spoke a sincere thanks, their minds suggested a hidden meaning…One that I shuttered to think about. I walked purposefully to Carlisle's office and was happy to see that he was sitting there on his "dinner" break. Carlisle looked surprised to see me there, I did not often meet him for lunch or dinner as Alice did.

"Edward, is everything all right?" he said, standing from the chair at his desk, a look of concern growing on his face.

"The wolves think that they have seen Bella…They saw Artemis out hunting in the forest and assumed it was Bella," Carlisle considered it for a moment. Then placed a hand on his forehead, and sighed.

"That is not good…how sure are you that they thought it was Bella?"

"That is the only way that the battle could come so soon. If the wolves do choose to fight because of this, it will make Alice's prediction come true." I didn't want to break into his mind, but his silence was killing me. So I let myself hear his thoughts. _But what to do with the child. Bella must be changed but can we have it now? He won't be able to fight if Bella is transforming. But to wait until after the battle is to expose her to danger. This young thing has such a knack for finding deadly situations, I can only imagine the trouble she would get into if this fight broke out. There is no other option…We will have to change her…soon. Edward may do as he pleases…There are more than enough of us to cover for his absence…_

"Should we change her, Edward?" he voiced aloud, it took me a moment to realize he was speaking to me.

"No, not now." I said stubbornly. Even if she was so ready, I was not. To never again see that flash of scarlet…it was too much to think about.

"Edward," Carlisle said softly, placing a gentle hand on my shoulder. "You must think of what is best for Bella…If you were to change her now, she would be better protected than ever."

"She'd be so uncontrollable. A newborn. Don't you remember, Carlisle," I said, a sudden thought occurring to me. "We taught the wolves how to kill newborns, as a human I know they will do her no harm. Jacob Black would never allow it. If he saw her as a newborn he would lose all control he has."

Carlisle eyed me warily, and I wondered if he could see through my reasoning, to see the selfish reasons beyond. I didn't want my Bella to be a monster, and I would delay it as long as possible. He seemed to finally make a decision.

"Fine." He said, sighing yet again. "But, Edward…if there is any signs of trouble, she will need to be changed. I will do it myself if I have to."

I nodded, knowing that he was right, even if I didn't like the outcome. I strode out of his office and back to the Volvo. I was happy in a depressed way. My Bella would stay her same clumsy wonderful self for just a little while longer. I could go and listen to her heart beat and see her face turn the brightest shades of red, for that much longer. And with that happy thought in my head, I drove home, smiling the entire way.

APOV

I looked out my window to see Edward climbing out of his Volvo. I wonder how Carlisle took the news, probably not well. Artemis felt aweful for what she had done, and I had given up trying to reassure her that it was not her fault. I now sat in my room, gazing out over our front lawn, watching as Bella ran to her husband and he picked her up and swung her around. She blushed and he laughed, louder than I had heard him laugh in a long time. It was at that time that my body froze, my eyes became glazed, and I was off again.

_There is no moon in the sky, and the stars are the only thing that light the meadow. This does not matter as my night vision slowly kicks in until I can see Tanya's clan making their stealthy approach to the center of the meadow, I turn to see my family doing the same. Edward cries out, "There are more this time." A slight movement on the far left side of the meadow catches my eye and I turn. There, stepping into what little light there is, walks Jane. _

_She is not alone, two hooded figures accompany her. "I met your little friends," she calls to us still walking cautiously to the center of the meadow. "I had the pleasure of touring LaPush Beach. They even gave me a gift." What she threw down at my feet almost made me ill, a bracelet, one that would match Jacob's graduation present to Bella perfectly. _

I snapped out of it, glancing back down at the window to see that Edward and Bella were already in the house. From the sounds of it, they were already in his bedroom. I shuttered, then focused on what I'd just seen. The Volturi? Here? Now? Man, we were having NO luck lately. It couldn't be happening, so I tried to look once more into Jane's future.

_I was standing on my own front lawn, precisely the spot that Edward and Bella had been when I was watching them from my window. I glanced toward the driveway, a loud rumbling was coming from the street. Suddenly a roar of an engine lead a black mustang into our drive, the windows were so tinted they were nearly black. I watched as Jane stepped out of the car, and only one man dressed in that long dark clock steps out with her. She leers at the family members now pouring out of my house. I wish I could tell what day it is, but there are no signs of a day..._

At least the wolves were out of the picture...for now.

**Wake up ya'll! c'mon now! REVIEW!! Don't worry, the intense super awesome battle scenes are coming...I PROMISE!!**


	8. Warnings

It breaks my non existent heart that Bella cares so much for these mutts…yet if that is what she wants, I will get it for her. Once Alice told the family about the Volturi possibly mixing with the La Push back, Bella was adamant on making sure that they were aware. Carlisle volunteered to warn them, and I went with him. I don't trust these pups, I feel uneasy about this meeting, and would rather go to it myself. Of course, Bella begged to come too. But it was out of the question. If we were ambushed, she would be in harms way, and that is one place I will never put her, if I have the choice. I love her too much to allow her that, but she was content to know that they would be at least warned. Carlisle and I ran to the boarder between our lands and waited, knowing that someone would appear soon enough.

And sure enough, a darker wolf appeared, sprinting down the lane towards us. He morphed as he got to the line of the border and stopped dead in his tracks, kicking up dust from the dirt road below.

"What do you want?" he snarled, crouching down, ready to spring. Carlisle raised both hands in sign of peace, I followed the example. The growling wolf did not ease up on his tense stance.

"We come in peace, I merely request a meeting with Billy Black," Carlisle said, slowly and evenly, making sure he did not move anything but his mouth. The young wolf hesitated, unsure whether to believe us or not, but apparently he was given no choice.

"They are coming," he said, still snarling. We spent several uncomfortable minutes standing in our positions, no one daring to move. Eventually, a beat up red station wagon made its appearance down the road behind the young wolf. Our attention shifted to the car as it approached, then it slowed and stopped when it got to us. Billy Black was helped out by none other than Jacob, of course…They slowly made their way up to where we stood. Billy grimaced at me then shifted to his attention to his son. Jacob appeared not to notice. I was suddenly very happy that I had a wedding band around my left ring finger where Jacob's was empty. I leered at him, and he merely looked furious in return.

"Carlisle," Billy said, genuinely surprised. "This is a brave visit, especially since our situation is so tense."

"Well, Billy," Carlisle said, lowering his hands just a fraction. "It would be brave if we had anything to fear, and of course, we don't as we have done nothing wrong."

Billy and the other mongrels did not seem to like that last statement, and the air, if that was possible, grew even heavier with tension. No response to Carlisle's words was made and so Carlisle continued.

"We come here merely to warn you," Carlisle said evenly, Jacob Black whipped his head towards me, and I could feel his eyes digging into mine, yet I did not turn my attention from Carlisle. "We are expecting a visit from the Volturi…I don't know if you know who they are but…"

"We know who the Volturi are, they are your royals, they are on your side," Jacob said, suddenly and I glanced at him, his eyes were focused entirely on me, almost challenging me to look inside his mind. I gave in, _there was my Bella, fast asleep in her bed, a shadow crossed over her beautiful face and Jacob's ragged breathing could be heard in the background. Suddenly she rolled over and _

_mumbled, "don't jake, don't leave." It was then that I saw him gather up the ends of Bella's quilt and pounce on her…_I had seen enough. A snarl ripped from my chest, interrupting Carlisle's explanation, I glared at Jacob Black, he sneered at me from his side of the boundary. Suddenly, I was hit from behind, and stumbled, another blow knocked me to the ground. A damn wolf had attacked me from behind, they snarled and ripped at me with their claws, I fought back. Blow and after blow, and they stuck with it though they yelped and flinched. The damned things were huge, they had somehow gotten bigger, then another wolf joined the two already attacking me, I could see that Carlisle was fighting off two as well. A roar ripped through the air, and I suddenly began fighting harder, managing to kick a wolf in the face, forcing it away.

APOV

Edward and Carlisle went to warn the wolves, and the rest of us waited. I sat with Bella, fixing her hair, just for something to do. Her mind was so far away that I could have given her a Mohawk and probably wouldn't notice. I admit the idea was tempting. I felt my body tense again, and wondered why I was getting so many visions lately. _Edward walked through the door, clearly disheveled and Carlisle followed. I noticed suddenly that their clothes were shredded and parts of their arms were missing. Literally gone._

I snapped out of it, feeling my body starting to shake with anger. I ran full speed to Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper who were waiting downstairs for Carlisle's return. I could hear Bella's panicked voice following me. I simply said, "ambush," and we were gone to find our father and brother.

EPOV

Another roar sounded right above me as a pair of giant white hands grabbed one of the wolves ontop of me and whipped its body off of me, flinging it away. Emmett repeated the motion with the other, and I accepted a wary hand up. Jasper had helped Carlisle get to his feet as well, and we were all crouching down, ready for the next attack. I noticed that the red station wagon was already racing up the dirt path. I can't believe I was so stupid to take Jacob's bait. I strained my powers to see if any other wolves were near, I could hear them rejoicing and saw that they had all headed back to their reservation. I stood up and signaled everyone else to follow, they did so wearily. We ran back to the house, not speaking the entire way. We met no resistance, apparently the Wolves simply wished to show us who they thought was in power.

Finally we entered into the living room, and Bella, who was being comforted by Artemis, jumped up and threw herself in my arms. She promptly began sobbing, and I held her close to me.

"I'm…s-so…s-sorry…Ed-Edward," She said between sobs, and I rocked her in my arms, humming her lullaby. Those memories in Jacob's mind had hurt me, but I would love her and forgive her no matter what. I could hear the quiet voices of my family, but for once, I didn't care. Tomorrow there would be time to fight and defend, but for now I would make time to spend with my love, my Bella.

**Sorry about the short Chapter...REVIEW!**


	9. I Thought I Knew Him

**Sorry about the long the wait...Holiday weekend and all that fun stuff. I'm back and ready to start moving out these chapters!**

After the werewolves attacked, it was decided that they couldn't be trusted to follow the treaty rules, so the result was a watch that would be constantly over the house. Three Vampires would always be circling the house watching and listening. I didn't think the wolves would have the nerve to attack the Cullen's house, but I'd been wrong before about what the werewolves would dare to do. I couldn't tell if Edward was upset with me or not, he told me he wasn't. But I sometimes I thought I'd see disappointment in his eyes when he looked at me. He had every right to be disappointed, Edward was trying to protect me from the very people I was trying to save from him. Right now, it seemed now that he had been right about who was more dangerous. I thought I knew Jacob, but judging from the past weeks experience, he was not the friend I had rode motorcycles with. Still there was this little part of me that didn't want him to get hurt, no matter how stupid he'd been lately.

I was sitting at the dining room table, eating the cereal that Esme had bought just for me, when Edward and Alice had walked in. Both had been watching the house all night, yet didn't look any more different than when I had gone to bed the previous night.

"There's a problem," Alice said to me, sliding the cereal box out of the way so she could sit next to me and rest her head against the table. I looked concerned, she looked so down. "I can't see anything."

"And I can't hear anything from the wolves," he said almost disgusted with himself. I was shocked. This wasn't supposed to happen. "You can't see _anything_, Alice?" I asked desperately. She slowly took her head off the table and shook it.

"I just can't see anything about their attacks or the Volturi's arrival. I can see past this, the things I can usually see, I seem to be blind to the near future." She said, clearly frustrated. "The Volturi could be coming today, the wolves could attack today, and I'd have no idea."

I felt a great deal of sympathy for her, it must be hard. We all relied on her powers so much I could only guess how much stress she felt. I turned to Edward, "you can't hear anything?"

"Well, I can hear everyone in this house…except the usual," he gave me a fleeting smile, and I returned it, still grateful that he could not hear my thoughts. "But I can't hear the wolves or anyone from La Push for that matter. It would seem as though we are completely blind for now."

"But the wolves wouldn't be so brave to just attack us on our own turf…would they?" I asked attempting to think it through and failing. Edward and Alice merely shrugged, Edward looked very concerned. "Why do you think you can't see the Volturi either, Alice?"

"Well, Carlisle thinks that I have been straining myself too much. It was beyond luck that I even had visions concerning the wolves and it probably took a lot out of my power. Don't worry though, it'll come back with time. For now it's just irritating."

I sighed with relief, yet did not relax completely. The conversation seemed to die off there, and Alice went to go find Jasper and Edward went to tell Emmett and Rosalie. I stared at my now soggy cereal, and wished I could be of more help. Feeling pretty lousy for being the cause of all this drama, I 

decided to go up to Edward's bedroom and try to sleep this terrible feeling away. As I walked up the stairs, and down the hallway, I passed Alice and Jasper's room.

"Stop it, Bella," Jasper shouted from behind the door, and suddenly I felt the guilt resting in my stomach lift just a little bit. I ignored this and continued to Edward's bedroom, crawled under the covers and wished for all of these problems to go away.

I must have dozed off, because I was suddenly woken up by a thunderous roar that shook the windows. I jerked up and ran to the huge window taking up a whole wall in Edward's room. What I saw was the stuff of my worst nightmare. The Wolves were running out of the woods, and white flashes of Vampires were coming to meet them. Yet the wolves did not look as they normally did, there were no different colors, they were all black. Staring intently at the wolves as the collision of black and white came closer, I realized it was some sort of armor. I didn't have time to brood on this as the waves collided, sending snarls and roars up from the battle. What little color was in my face, drained out of it. Suddenly there was another wave of movement came up from the forest and I couldn't believe my eyes. More wolves, but that couldn't be…The entire pack was already on the opening with the Vampires, but sure enough more wolves with their armor on their back. I didn't even think, suddenly my feet were moving down the stairs, out of the front door, and racing around the house. The growls and snarls were growing louder with each progressive step.

Finally they were in view, and it was a terrifying sight. I could see Alice taking on two wolves at once, she'd strike so fast neither wolf saw it coming, but they'd take the hit and throw one back. For being so outnumbered, none of the Vampires seemed to be having a problem. Suddenly a roar louder than any I had heard before ripped through my chest, Edward flashed from one side of the fight to another, and was then locked in battle with Jacob. The russet colored fur under the armor gave it away. Yet again I found my feet moving without my mind's approval.

"Jacob!" I screamed. "Jacob STOP." Yet only one of them stopped. Edward. I was sprinting full out dodging between the other fights, and Edward looked horror struck at me as I ran towards him. Jacob didn't even glance over his shoulder, but took the opportunity to knock Edward to the ground and proceeded to claw at him. Edward wrestled back and by that time, I had reached them. I felt myself jump towards Jacob, hoping that I'd somehow knock him off. I ended up merely clinging to him, but it caught Jacob's attention. I felt a paw crash violently with my back and felt the sharp pain of claws sinking in. I was lifted off and thrown to the ground, the pain was immense, Jacob stared at me for the briefest second as I felt my back and saw blood. He backed away, and Edward was suddenly by my side.

"Bella, Bella," he pleaded and I was instantly transported back to the dance studio. The pain was radiating through my body and I cried out. "Bella, please, Bella, I love you!"

There was movement all around me, the thudding of footsteps close to my head and shouts and growls sounding from the retreating Werewolves and Vampires. Alice appeared at my side, face full of concern.

"Edward, move her!" she shouted over the noise, but Edward seemed to be afraid to touch me. Eventually he gingerly lifted me and I screamed out in pain as the movement irritated my injuries. This caused another wave of pain, the force was too much and I felt myself slide into unconsciousness.

**Please review, I told you things would start heating up!! Next chapter will be better...ahahhaha. REVIEW!**


	10. The Change

**Thank you for the amazing reviews, they made my day!!**

When I next awoke, everything was still just a haze, the pain that had formerly driven me to unconsciousness was now dulled yet not gone, I felt oddly stiff. My eyes stayed firmly shut and I merely listened to what was happening around me. I could hear Edward, my beloved savior, shouting at what sounded like the rest of the Cullen family who were all heatedly discussing something.

"I can't do it without her say so," Edward was yelling over everyone else's garbled voice. "I refuse to bite her until she wakes up."

"Edward you are being so selfish, you just don't want her changed," Alice was nearly screaming back. "You need to get over it, this is what Bella wants and it would keep her safe. I have been seeing it since the day I met her, you can't stop it from happening."

"It would be wise to do it while she is so weak, there is already morphine in her system," Carlisle said, firmly cutting across Edward.

"Not until she is awake," Edward repeated firmly. "I've seen her in enough pain because of me for one week."

"Damn you, Edward," Alice said, but Esme cut her off saying, "Edward, dear, Bella made her own decision, it was an accident."

"That was no accident," Emmett roared suddenly. "That damn mut knew what he was doing."

"Emmett," Jasper said, raising his voice more than I had ever heard him do so before. "Jacob Black retreated the moment he saw Bella's blood, taking the rest of the wolves with him."

"Edward, just do it and get it over with," Rosalie suddenly said over everyone else. "She's had more of a choice than any of us ever got, and that is more than fair."

"I said NO," Edward snarled, each word laced with venom. I attempted to find my voice, slowly opening my eyes at the same time. The voices ceased at once and every single golden eye instantly turned towards me. I could feel the dull hit of pain still radiating my back and down my arms, yet it was tolerable. My mind was muddled and very confused yet I managed to find the words I wanted to speak.

"Yes, Edward," I said, slowly and softly. The silence continued in the room as Edward bent down toward me, gently brushing my cheek with his hand. The cool was soothing and I looked into his eyes as he looked down into mine. His face was twisted with such pain that I knew if he could cry, he would. He nodded once and Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme left the room, leaving Alice, Carlisle, Edward, and myself.

Alice held my left hand gently as Edward continued to stare at me from my right side. Carlisle was adjusting the morphine drip coming into my left arm.

"I love you, Bella," Edward said, his voice husky and his face looming closer.

"I love you too," I said groggily as another wave of sleep threatened to consume me. I fought it, wanting to feel his last kiss that would feel so cold and rock solid. He bent down to my lips and pressed them gently, yet I could feel the urgency behind it. His lips parted and he held my head in his arms, after what seemed like an eternity, he gently lowered his face to my neck. I held my breath, Edward hesitated as what seemed like sobs shook his entire body, finally, I felt his cool breath against my neck. His hands began to shake as leaned even more forward and I felt his razor sharp teeth sink into my neck just above my shoulders. I gasped at the renewed pain, but it was nothing compared to the fire that followed shortly after. Within moments my veins were on fire, electric shocks jolting through them. I screamed and writhed on the bed. I could no longer see, the pain was blinding, all I could feel was Edward's cool arms against me, restraining me. His body was still shaking with his sobs.

Time seemed to stop as I was lost in the excruciating pain, eventually the pain and the feel of Edwards's arms grew more and more distant until they were gone, and so was I.

EPOV

After an hour of Bella shaking and screaming, she slowed and slumped against the bed, clearly unconscious. I felt Alice's small hand on my shoulder, and I turned to look at her, she merely gave me a small smile. A smile which I did not return. Asking both of them to leave, I sat on my couch which I had moved to be along her bedside. I watched her fitful sleep, she was constantly moving, constantly moaning. The only thing I was grateful for was the fact that she would not have to endure the pain as I had. I looked at her twisted and tortured face; her face was still flushed from her movement and screaming. I wondered miserably how long it would stay until her face turned pale, never to blush again. I sat watching her, not caring about time, not caring about anything else but her.

I stayed on the couch, too much of a coward to touch her, in fear of hurting her further. Every once in a while she would calm, but this temporary relief never lasted and soon she would begin tossing again. I knew from Carlisle that this would last for a day, at the end of the day she would fall into a deep sleep unassisted by morphine. During this sleep her heart would stop and her body temp would cool, when she awoke from this sleep, the last sleep of her life, she would be a Vampire. I did not know what to think of that. There was nothing I wanted more than to have her be mine forever, yet I did not know if I was willing to pay the price of her damnation. I suppose it is too late, there is no returning to the past.

Night came and went, welcoming in the new day. I sat, stone still, by Bella's bed the entire time. Alice would check in on me (on Esme's orders I'm sure) accompanied by Carlisle. They would attempt to talk to me, while Alice held Bella's hand, and Carlisle adjusted Bella's IV. He wanted to make sure that it would eventually slow to a stop before her deep sleep. Carlisle had never attempted to stop the pain with morphine and did not want to risk the morphine interfering. Eventually the left me, and I waited out the day. The time neared to the twenty fourth hour when Bella would fall into a deep sleep. I couldn't take being away from her any longer. Slowly and carefully approaching her bed, I sat next to her. Then, with another moment's hesitation, I lay down on to her chest until I could hear the slow beating of her heart. If I could cry, I would have. I focused on nothing but the sound, wanting to 

remember it forever. Time slipped around me as I listened to the steady decrease in beating. I did not notice the day slide into the night, just as I did not notice that night slide into day again. I did notice the slow cooling of her body, the tightening of her skin and firming of her muscles, and the ever slowing beat of her heart.

I felt as though I was losing my Bella and there was no one could comfort me because my comfort, my love lay before me still as stone. Throughout the final day I kept my head next to her heart, savoring every beat. Finally as the end of the seventy second hour approached, her heart beat dropped to an all time low and her temperature lowered so that it was close to mine; to the touch she was already stiff and cold. I held my breath as her heart took another beat, then another, then it stopped. I picked my head up, horrorstruck at what I had done. I looked at her face, it was still my Bella, yet her features were sharpened with an intense beauty to rival Rosalie. It was as I looked at her face that her eyes opened, revealing the dark eyes underneath. The change was complete.

**This was my interpretation of what I thought the change would be like, I didn't want to put it all in Bella's point of view simply because a whole chapter on her physical pain is BORING...but half chapter of Bella's physical pain mixed with half chapter of Edward's emotional pain equals instant reader intrest!!**

**REVIEW!! **


	11. New and Improved

**I am so sorry for the long wait. I kinda got caught up in life...it's been crazy. Anyway. HERE YOU GO!**

JPOV

Spotting the filthy leech who had stolen Bella away, I charged directly at him. In my mind I called to the others, _Get back, get back, and let me handle this one._ We were locked in battle, a battle about more than just the treaty it was a battle over the love of our lives. Suddenly I felt a soft blow fall upon my back and stay there, I had not been expecting an attack from behind so I quickly ripped the thing off my back. I didn't notice that the blood sucker had stopped, he had this horrorstruck look on his face and as I looked down, I realized why. Bella was lying in the grass, terrified and bleeding. There were gashes on her body from my own claws, and they were pouring blood fast. My mind went blank and I backed slowly away from what had just happened. I had been wrong, she wasn't a vampire. I was barely aware of the fact that the rest of my family was staring at me, even less aware of the fact that the remaining vampires, with the exception of the small one and the doctor, vanished. Obviously trying to escape the blood. I backed into the woods and turn tail and ran. Ran far, ignoring calls, ignoring my broken heart, ignoring everything but the path beneath my feet. How many more times would I abandon my family by running away like the coward I was?

BPOV

My eyes opened to a deeply golden room, I sat up effortlessly, instantly aware that I was not alone. This stranger gazed at me with shock all over his face; I instantly sprang out of the bed with the agility and speed of a wild animal. I leapt to the corner of the room, glaring at him, hunched down in a prime attack position. I felt a low growl rumble through my chest. The stranger stood from his seat, still gazing in my direction. I kept my eyes on his body position, waiting for any hostile body language, and the growl in my chest grew to a snarl. He took a hesitant step toward me, and I risked a glance to his face. The moment my eyes met his, I remembered.

"Edward?" I whispered, ever so softly, yet so musically that it still sounded beautiful. He got up slowly from the black leather couch he had been sitting on and sat down next to me on the bed.

"Yes, Bella," he replied in the same soft tone. His face looked different than I'd last remembered it, more vibrant, not as pale. I reached slowly to his face, and brushed what was now a perfect hand across his cheek. To my surprise it was warm, not icy as it had once been. I smiled, and he slowly did the same.

"I've missed you," he said gruffly, and I quickly put a finger to his mouth. He stopped and looked at me. I leaned forward slowly, gently putting my lips to his. A spark shot through me, and we both pulled each other closer, finally free of the bonds we'd once been restrained by. Suddenly he ripped himself from me, a pained expression etched on his face.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," he said, his voice husky from the clear grief he was experiencing.

"Don't be," I said, amazed at the musical quality my voice had acquired. "I am happy, I love you, and now, I can be with you forever."

He smiled sadly at me before saying, "I'll bet you're thirsty."

I nodded in surprise, shocked at the powerful desire now radiating through my body.

"I can't take you out to hunt, I'm afraid," he said, glancing at me to gauge my reaction. "The wolves are watching our house carefully now, but at least we no longer have to fear the Volturi."

I merely looked at him, wondering how I would feed.

"Artemis, Thomas, Emmet, and Alice have been storing large game animals in the basement for you. It will not be as satisfying as if they were fresh, but right now we are aiming for quantity rather than quality." He explained, and I released the tense pose I had been holding while the prospect of no feeding hung in the air. Edward got up and led me out of the room, much more quickly than he would have done when I was human. The house was empty, presumably the rest of the clans were either guarding the house, or kind enough to have left the house while I get control of my new life and body.

We walked down into the basement, and I realized I had never been down here before. The walls were painted in a burnt orange with white trim framing the walls and doors. It went nicely with the dark wood floor and beige couches arranged around a huge entertainment station. The smoothest, largest flat screen TV I had ever seen was the focus of the station, and was surrounded by many complicated machines that I was sure I'd break. I recognized a few gaming systems such as an Xbox 360, PS3, Game Cube, and Wii just to name a few. Edward did not pause here, but continued to a door next to the TV, then stopped waiting for me to catch up.

"They are just through here, I won't follow, I will wait out here," he said, stepping out of the path between me and the door. The moment I opened the door, my conscious thinking was gone, and I was controlled by my instinct alone. I launched myself upon the neck of a deer, not fully understanding what I was doing. It seemed as though my body had taken over and my mind was merely along for the ride. The blood that had disgusted me so during my human days, filled me and quenched my thirst. I could feel that desire leaving my body, my mind slowly regaining control. I finished, too satisfied to be revolted by what I just did. I walked slowly out of the room, suddenly wondering just how long I had been gone, it had felt like seconds but the logical part of my brain told me it had been much, much longer. Edward was there waiting for me, a small grin sneaking across his face at the sight of me. He held out a hand to me, I took it smiling shyly back at him. He lead me upstairs, upon reaching the top of the stairs I was suddenly staring at nine happy faces, all beautiful and all smiling hugely at me. Alice raced over to me at what was once lightning speed, now I was able to watch her the entire way. She ran over and hugged me; I squeezed her back, glad to finally feel her squeezing back no longer careful. From Alice I moved on to Esme, who gave me a motherly hug, sniffling as she went. Eventually I had given everyone in the room a hug, including Jasper, who gave me an even bigger smile.

After the hugs were given, I looked over at Edward and winked before saying, "Hey Emmett, how about an arm wrestling match?" He and Edward's laughter boomed louder above the rest of us. We all began to make our way into the kitchen where the match would take place. I was suddenly aware that two people were missing from our numbers.

"Where are Irina and Tanya?" I asked looking around at them.

"Hunting," was Edward's reply. "I didn't think that they would be so long."

Everyone congregated around the table as Emmett and I took our stances. We were just about to start when suddenly the front door slammed open, and Irina and Tanya burst into the room.

"The Volturi have arrived, we spotted them in the woods. They were headed towards LaPush." The silence that filled the kitchen was incredible. Suddenly reasoning found its way through the haze of my human memories.

"Jacob," I breathed.

**Review Review Review...it keeps me on track!!**


	12. Friendly Fight

**Okay, Okay...I'M SORRY!! I got caught up in vacations and work and friends...Lame excuse I know. Breaking Dawn came and went...Personally I have mixed feelings about it...meh.**

Chapter 12

Friendly Fight?

Though tension was running rampant through my body, I was surprisingly able to keep still, it was the patience I had always been jealous over. Edward was trying to explain to me how to fight in the time that we were waiting for the Volturi to show. Everyone else was seated or standing around the dining room table, the same vacant expression on everyone's face. We had no way to know what was happening, the wolves' boundaries had been so heavily protected.

"If the Volturi do come and they do decide to fight," he was saying, going through all the possible scenarios. "I don't think they will, but if they do, you are not to fight. You are to surrender." This caught my attention.

"What?" I asked, stunned. He calmly repeated his last words, and frustration began burning in my stomach. "I'm not going to surrender. I follow you, I fight when you fight! That's the whole reason I was changed, Edward…I won't do it." Eyes shifted from their blank stare towards us, slight smiles forming at their lips. Emmett was the most pronounced with his interest, turning his whole body towards us.

"Bella, you aren't ready yet," Edward said, almost gritting his teeth in frustration. "I won't put you in danger."

"Damn it Edward," I said, getting to my feet and getting in his face. My anger flared far more than it ever had when I was human. "I'm not in anymore danger than you are. I'm just as strong as you are, just as able as you are for once!"

He glared at me for a moment before replying, "You are not as experienced as I am, or as anyone else in this room for that matter. You are not even a day into this new life, the rest of us have had decades, and some of us have had centuries. Your cocky attitude with only get you hurt."

A sound began rumbling from my chest, and I realized I was growling, it was a funny feeling, yet oddly refreshing. It was nice to be able to convey my feelings without having to stumble around words. I could feel my emotions getting the better of me, I wondered briefly why Jasper had not interfered. Edward cocked an eyebrow at my growling, and the sound only intensified. Suddenly Emmett stood up and began chanting, "Fight, fight, fight, fight!" I grinned at the idea and looked at Edward, he seemed hesitant but he too was standing.

"Don't worry, love," he said beginning to lead me and the anxious crowd outside to the front lawn. "I won't hurt you." I merely snarled at his response; I was really beginning to like this nonverbal communication system. We stood on the lawn about ten feet apart. I suddenly realized that I had no idea how to fight, and silently I cursed my overly reactive temper. I simply watched him for a moment, judging him, realizing that he no longer moved faster than lightning. Then I realized that Edward would be, for the first time, fighting fair, because he couldn't read my mind. He began coming at me, and I went to greet him. The sound of our colliding bodies was like thunder, and I could hear the laughter coming from the front porch where everyone stood. He was still grappling with me, trying to bring me down, and I fought against him, snarling in his ear. A thought came to me and I allowed his momentum 

to let him fall down on me, then continued rolling until I was over him, pinning him to the ground. It was his turn to growl, he stared furiously into my eyes, and I grinned.

I could hear cheers coming from the porch and Emmett's booming laugh. Edward was not pleased, he pushed me off of him, attempting to pin me down; I jumped up and jumped on to his back. Hanging like I once had during our trips through the forest, feeling me on his back, he immediately fell backwards onto his back, crushing me underneath. I gasped, but threw my arms and legs around his body, clamping onto him as if my life depended on it. We struggled for a moment, him trying to free himself, and me trying to roll him back over. I won, unraveling myself from him once he was securely down, I sat daintily upon him, grinning at my crowd. They erupted into more laughter. Suddenly Edward stood up, and the movement launched me into the air. I suddenly felt like I was seven, playing in the ocean with Charlie, making him launch me over and over again. The difference was that Edward launched me a good ten feet into the air, compared to Carlisle's measly two feet. I prepared myself to hit the ground, but instead found myself cradled in Edward's arms.

"Checkmate, love," he said, kissing me on the lips. The family awed and applauded us. We broke apart and appraised each other. "You didn't do half bad, you just got a little cocky…"

"Well, I learned from the King of cocky," I said, grinning at him. The rest of the Cullen's began to surround us. They began to heckle Edward and I while grinning the whole time. I was proud of myself for holding my own in our fight. I was no longer Lois Lane, I was superman too. Christopher walked closer to where we were standing, his pale face looking almost tan next to his white hair and white teeth.

"It appears that we always hunt at the wrong times," he said smiling at the scene surrounding him. "I see that you are adjusting to this new life faster than anything I have ever seen."

Edward squeezed me tighter to his waist, before saying, "My Bella is a quick one. Fastest mental development I've ever seen. Took me years to get where she is after one day."

"Any gifts?" he asked, tilting his head as if trying to examine me.

"We don't know yet," Edward said, cutting me off yet again. Would he ever let me talk for myself? "Though, you would know better than any of us."

I was confused, and was about to turn to Edward to ask him, when Christopher quickly answered, "That is my gift, the ability to tell gifts in other. Like an aura only more useful." He chuckled at his own joke.

"Do you see anything in me?" I asked, excitement radiating from my every word. I wanted so to break free of plain perspective of myself, to be different, to be equal to Edward. It was a strange desire, one that I had not encountered before; I seemed unable to take my eyes off of Christopher's. I wanted to know what he knew.

"Well, that's the strange thing," he said, still peering at me as though trying to x-ray my face. "I can't see anything. Which is odd, even humans have a glow…"

Edward looked at him, not understanding. I did the same. I couldn't understand what Christopher was trying to get at. Suddenly, Edward's face shifted into sudden comprehension, as he glanced in awe from me back to Christopher.

"When do you think her gift will present itself?" Christopher asked, seemingly happy that Edward now understood. Well, it was great that they understood, but why wouldn't anyone tell me? Frustration gripped at my mind, and I felt a growl forming in my chest. Edward smiled at Christopher's question.

"It already has."

**I PROMISE that my next chapter will not take so long...hopefully.**


	13. Powers and Predictions

Powers and Predictions

"Wasn't it obvious?" Christopher asked, looking surprised that Edward hadn't known what my power was. I looked at Edward, who looked almost upset that he had not understood this earlier. I suddenly was aware that the rest of the group in the Cullen's house had abandoned their own conversations in order to listen to this one. If I could've blush, I would have.

"Well, I suppose when you look at it that way it is. It's been obvious from the start." Edward said pondering slowly. "But she's never pushed anything…to me at least." He amended still looking frustrated and a little crestfallen.

"Would you mind filling the rest of us in, please?" Alice chirped in, coming to stand by my side. Edward merely stared from Christopher to me.

"Of course," Christopher said to Alice, grinning broadly at her. "Bella here, is a…well, I guess you could call her a thought pusher or a blocker. The two usually go hand in hand. I've only seen, or rather, not seen a few in my lifetime. I don't know if it's considered rare, but it's more unknown."

"Bella! Bella!" Alice squealed, now almost giddy. "Push a thought to me! C'mon, please!!"

"I-I don't know how," I stammered, still feeling the need to blush. I looked to the floor, allowing my hair to cover my face.

"Not surprising," Christopher said, in a tone that matched his word. Edward looked up at him again, curiosity written all over his face. "From the others that I have met with this particular gift, or a variation of it, it took a lot of practice and patience to learn it. I asked one to push a thought on me, it was bizarre. You'd think you were hearing voices." He grinned at the idea and looked around. "Is any one up for some baseball? There's a storm brewin'!"

The entire Denali clan got up chatting excitedly as they walked out. The remaining Cullens stared at me. Rosalie stood and gently tugged on Emmet's arm and they walked out after the Denali clan. I couldn't understand why things were so quiet, so I broke the now awkward silence.

"How do I push a thought?" I asked staring from Edward to Alice and then to Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle was the first one to answer.

"From what little I know, it's sheer will. You think of it and it happens. The hard part is merely finding that will to do it." Carlisle shrugged, before continuing. "But you already have your own mind blocked so I wouldn't get too frustrated. That's something that none of the rest of us will ever have. We are never safe in our own minds."

We all fell into a thoughtful silence; everyone was caught up in his or her own thoughts. Suddenly I noticed Alice stiffen, and Jasper was instantly gripping her elbow, while Edward stood just as 

frozen as Alice. The once thoughtful silence was now tense with worry. Whatever it was that Alice and Edward were seeing, it was not good. Alice gasped as she came out of it and turned to look horrorstruck at Edward, and Edward stared back at her, a grim expression on his face.

"What is it?" Jasper asked Alice impatiently.

"The Volturi," she whispered, looking too shocked to fully explain. "The Volturi, here, now, right now."

And sure enough we suddenly could hear fast approaching footsteps; we all stood shocked before Carlisle finally had the sense to regroup.

"It's okay, we haven't done anything wrong. Bella has been changed," Yet something was off in his voice. Carlisle turned to Esme, "I want you to run and go get the rest of the family. Tanya's too, get them all here, now."

Esme nodded before taking off out the back door. We watched her go, listening as the footsteps slowed as they came closer to the house.

"How many?" Jasper asked, turning his head from where Esme had disappeared towards the front door.

"Three or four," Edward breathed, taking an automatic step in front of me, blocking me from the front door. "Jane, Demetri, Felix, and Renata."

"Renata? Really?" Jasper seemed surprised by the last name. "Aro is without his guard...that is a very trusting move…"

We could discuss it no more as the group outside had slowed to an all time low, and we could tell they were right outside the edge of the surrounding woods. We waited, and watched through the window as they all step through the trees with their gray cloaks hanging over their heads and backs. Jane was easily the smallest of the group and therefore the easiest to pick out.

"Carlisle," she trilled, coming right up to the porch. "Carlisle!"

Carlisle sighed and went to meet her outside; the rest of us followed him. He opened the door and rearranged his face into an expression of pleasant surprise.

"Jane, my dear, it has been far too long," he said, the picture of a warm welcome. "To what do I owe this charming surprise?" Jane's lips went into a demonic smile, her eyebrows rising with it.

"We were merely coming to visit our dear Bella," she replied just as sweetly, as she nodded in my direction. "Glad to see that you are adjusting well." If her smile hadn't been so terrible, I might have believed her.

"She is adjusting very well, extraordinarily well in fact," Carlisle said, stretching an arm out around my shoulders and pulling me up so that I was face to face with Jane. Edward growled slightly, and Jane's eyes danced.

"Now, now, Edward," she said, her face turning even more satanic. "What do you have to worry about? You know I can't harm your precious pet." Edward's growl deepened, and Jane and the rest of the Volturi group chuckled.

"Well," Carlisle said, throwing a look at Edward who stopped growling, but still stood as stiff as ever. "Perhaps I can offer you to come inside, I wish I could offer you more, but you know our views on food…" He trailed off, watching Jane's face nervously.

"Yes, Carlisle, I do remember that. No human right? Only animals?" She asked innocently, and Carlisle nodded slowly, but Edward suddenly was snarling again.

"The wolves are people too, you can't hurt them, it would cause a fight!" Edward snarled through gritted teeth.

"Oh, oops!" Jane said again, and my heart plummeted straight down to my stomach. _It couldn't be true, it just couldn't._ Suddenly Jane reached into her cloak and pulled something out. "We hunted just off of the ocean, near La Push." She said menacingly, and then she threw down the object that was in her hand. A bracelet, not unlike the bracelet that Jacob had made me for my graduation present, the small wolf was visible to me even from the floor. My already frozen heart grew even colder.

"Jacob, no!" I whispered, and continued to stare at the little wolf lying on the floor, still as stone.

**I'm not going to lie...Breaking Dawn gave me some awesome ideas for powers. So Christopher's power is dedicated to BD...At least you did something right. **

**Sorry for the long break...Had to finish off my summer in style. And now that I'm finished with this chapter...I"M GOING TO DISNEY LAND! No, seriously! I won't be able to Update until next week monday, as I will be in FLORIDA until then!**

**WHEEEE WHOOO!**


	14. Ambush

**Sorry for the delay. School is killing me and I'm terribly sick on top of it all. I am giving you two chapters to make up for it. I"M SORRY! Three more chapters until this beast is done!**

The moment seemed frozen in time. As much as Jacob had put me through and as much as I had come to resent him, this was not in any way what I wanted. Edward snarled at Jane, who merely laughed at our reactions, I could feel the rest of the group around me stiffen.

"Do you understand what you've done?" Edward roared at her, but Jane simply smiled at him. Demetri and Felix, both with broad smiles on their faces, slid silkily in front of Jane's matching smirk. Alice and Esme both placed hands on Edward's shoulders and he turned away in frustration.

"Ah, Poor Edward," Jane said from behind her shields in a mock baby tone. "Will Edward miss the fluffy puppies?"

Edward ripped himself from Alice and Esme's grasp and snarled right in Jane's face, but he was down on the ground in a second, writhing in pain. I snarled in anger and disgust and leapt to where Edward lay, trying to protect him.

"Little Edward has forgotten who he is talking to," Jane said, a firm smile set in place as Edward's twitching stopped. I continued to snarl up at her.

"Jane," Carlisle's voice suddenly boomed above everyone. "I am going to have to ask you to leave. Now."

Jane leered at Carlisle, as if debating whether she would listen or not.

"Very well, Carlisle," she said, straightening to speak to him. Edward groggily got to his feet, and I hurried to help him. "I will tell Aro the good news. He never did want to kill the girl."

I continued to snarl at Jane, who merely grinned in return.

"Too bad your powers still don't work on me, huh Jane," I shot at her, watching her face change from glee to anger. I instantly realized my mistake; she was going to take out her anger on someone, someone I loved. Her eyes shifted to Edward. _NOT HIM! _I screamed in my head. She glared at Edward, and Edward visibly braced himself. But he did not begin to twitch as he had before. Edward looked as amazed as the rest of us, Jane looked furious. Her piercing eyes turned to Alice, and again I screamed in my head _NOT HER! _My mind or power or higher authority, whatever was helping us right now, listened again. Alice was not harmed, she merely grinned at Jane. She'd known nothing would happen to her. Jane turned her power on every other person standing there, and I did the same for each, no one fell to the floor. The Cullen's still had an amazed look on their face as Jane's face grew sour.

Jane growled at us, and swiftly turned and headed out the door, her group of protectors following. We waited for them to move off the porch before following. They stopped in the middle of the lawn, and turned to face us.

"We now see where your allegiance lies, Carlisle," she said, a snarl ripping through her words. "But tell me, will your precious Dogs come to your aid when you need them? Or will they turn their backs on you as you have on the Volturi?"

"Jane, we have never turned our back on the Volturi," Carlisle said calmly, staring evenly at her. "It is not an alliance we have with the wolves, but a treaty. Our relationship does not call for the need of any sort of companionship."

Even though I knew Carlisle was right, his words stung. The vampires really did hate the wolves, and their kindness only went as far as to not attack them.

"I guess we shall see," Jane said wickedly. "I think I hear the rest of your precious pups coming as we speak." We all stopped as a group and listened. She was right, in the distance perhaps five miles away and closing, were the sound of pounding paws.

"They're furious, livid." Edward whispered, grasping my elbow. "Bella, run, go back to the house."

"No!" I growled back. "I won't leave you."

"Bella, we are outnumbered, you must go and get the others." Edward snarled. "Don't worry about me."

"Fine," I spat. Then I immediately regretted my harshness, who knew how much time we had left. "I'm sorry, I love you."

He momentarily swept me up into his arms and gave me what would have been a bone crushing hug. "I love you too, hurry back to me."

I nodded, and raced away, not daring to look at the others in fear of losing my control. I ran, faster and harder than I had ever run before. I couldn't bear to think of what might happen if my feet were to slow. I wasn't sure of how things were going to turn out, either way it was put; people I knew were going to get hurt. In the last match of Werewolves against Vampires, there had been no clear cut winner, but it was certain that neither had the upper hand. But that had been before Jacob was hurt, now the wolves had something to fight for. This thought sent a shiver down my spine, I thought of Jacob twitching and twisted on the ground while Jane stood above him grinning.

I could bear that though either, so pushing all thoughts from my mind, I focused on running. Soon, I could hear the crashing sounds of Vampire baseball, then not soon enough, I was in the middle of the field.

"The Volturi is here, you must come now!" I yelled, as loudly as I could, which was pretty loud considering my new vocal cords. I began racing out of the meadow and could hear Tanya's clan and Emmett and Rosalie following behind.

We ran together all the way back, and I could hear the questions coming from the back, but I ignored them, focusing only on my feet and the ground. Soon we could hear the snarls and roars of the battle. I sprinted into the clearing and began searching for Edward. He was back towards the house, 

blocking blow after blow from Sam and possibly Quill. I ran towards him, and was about to launch myself at Sam when suddenly a blow struck me from the side, knocking me to the ground. It was Jane.


	15. Discovery

**This is it folks, this is all she wrote! I figured I'd give this fanfic a good send off by making it the longest chapter I'd ever written.**

I went with the momentum of her blow and rolled back onto my feet. She was standing there, staring at me, a vicious smile gleaming off her face.

"I think they will do just fine without you." Jane said, glaring at me. "I'd like to play a game with you."

I merely glared in return at her, all the while keeping my eyes and thoughts on Edward too. "I know it was you," she said, catching me by surprise, I whipped my head around to look at her. What on earth was she talking about? "You kept your idiotic family safe from me."

She paused to stare at me, I merely stared in return. "So let's play a game with dear little Bella," she said in mocking sarcastic tones. I saw Edward's head swivel towards me and stare in horror; he paid dearly for his lack of focus. Sam's next blow caught him in the chest and threw him ten feet into the side of the house. I gasped and began to run towards him, but Jane was suddenly in my way.

"No, no, no little Bella," she scolded, herding me back to where I was. "We haven't even begun to play yet."

I growled furiously and stared above her head, sighing with relief when I saw Edward leap up and join the fight again.

"Now we're going to play a little game of Russian Roulette. I will pick one of your precious family members and you must try to protect them, we'll play until the battle is over." She said, suddenly arching her back and throwing her body into attack mode. "Let's see how special you really are."

I felt the pit drop out of my stomach. How would I be able to choose? How long would I be able to do this? I began thinking about the entire family, trying my best to save them, pleading with my own mind to protect them. Her face suddenly tightened, and Alice yelped. Bending over clutching her head as if she had been struck in the head. Jasper growled, and leapt over to protect her. I suddenly focused my entire mind on Alice and she instantly straightened. Jane laughed at me.

"Not as powerful as I expected. You really must do better than that if you want to save them." I watched her face carefully looking for any signs predicting her next move. Esme was the next to cry out, clutching at her head in the same fashion that Alice did, but this time, I was quicker in focusing on her, and she straightened up. I put all of my concentration in to watching her face. She laughed at me, as suddenly Carlisle yelled out, but just as I focused on him Jasper yelped and fell to the ground. Alice screamed after him, and I tried to focus my mind on his, but one of the wolves took a swipe at him and I saw a chunk of marble go flying. I yelled out, and Jane merely laughed harder.

"That's it!" I screamed at her. I began focusing my mind on her. I could feel the anger and rage pumping though me. _STOP! _I screamed in my head, _YOU WILL NOT HARM MY FAMILY! _And to my amazement, her eyes glazed over. I lost concentration for a second as I assessed the scene.

Many wolves were lying on the ground, dead or unconscious I did not know. Alice and Jasper were fighting together back to back, and seemed to be on the brink of losing. I could see the 

uncomfortable gap in Jasper's back; it was chipped, clearly defined as though rock would chip. I was glad it was nothing more serious than that, but I could see the grimace of pain through Jasper's look of determination. Rosalie and Emmett had their own style of fighting. Emmett standing out in front, taking most of the blow, and dealing some too. Rosalie was standing behind him, striking out every time a wolf got to close. Esme and Edward were fighting side by side, though not together, they each took on three wolves at once. Carlisle was closer to Tanya's pack, several of whom were crouching down on the ground behind Tanya and Carlisle. My non-existent heart froze when I saw Christopher's white blond head lying in the center.

"No," I whispered. Suddenly Jane came out of her trance and Artemis, who was standing around Christopher, fell to the ground. I drove my mind straight into hers, controlling it once more. I knew I couldn't lose concentration, so I focused. Blocking out the sounds and movement around me. It could have been hours or minutes, I didn't know. What I did know is that I fought to keep a hold on Jane's mind, and against her vicious attempts to free herself. I focused on her and found myself being dragged to her as though we were magnets. I was surprised to suddenly find myself close enough to touch her. Which I did, reaching out and grasping her shoulder, suddenly it was much easier to hold her. My mind needed the relief and relished in it. I found I could take in what was happening around me as long I kept a grip on Jane and continued to focus some of my mind on her. She seemed to be twitching under my grasp, her eyes closed and her mouth was moving. It looked as though she was asleep.

I saw Edward's head turn to mine and grin. He had gotten rid of one of the wolves, and was now helping Esme with hers. But something ripped his head away from the battle and stare intensely at the coming trees. I looked too, not having to wait long before a very tall boy with russet colored hair sprinted on to the lawn.

"STOP!" Jacob yelled, and my heart leapt. "STOP!"

The wolves stopped fighting at the sound of his voice and the Vampire's froze when Edward joined Jacob's call to stop. The once vicious battle was still as Jacob glared around at the wolves.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jacob demanded of Sam who had come up to sniff him.

"He wants to know how you are alive," Edward translated, the wolves glared at him, but Jacob spoke to Sam.

"When I came upon that blood sucker, she tortured me until I was unconscious. When I woke up, I found I had phased back to human form. I was…confused, I couldn't remember where I was, and I couldn't seem to phase back. My body ached so much that I drifted in and out of consciousness. It was three hours before I began to find myself again."

Sam growled and Jacob growled in return. "Just cut it out Sam, how many more of us have to be hurt before you give up. I've given up and it's time for you to give up to. Sam hung his head, then tilted it back and howled. He raced out of the clearing and came back in his human form. Slowly the rest of 

the wolves did the same. They made no eye contact with us as they gathered their injured. Jacob said no more as he helped. The wolves left, leaving each of us as dumbstruck as the other.

I looked around and saw that Carlisle held his hand in the air, a signal to us to stand still. It was a sign of Carlisle's internal goodness that he allowed the wolves who had fought against us not five minutes ago to leave with their injured without so much as a word. Some of us were having more problems with it than others. Artemis for example was visibly gritting her teeth, and she was absent mindedly lowering herself into an attack position. Tanya whipped her head around and let the smallest growl out; Artemis looked at her and then raised herself up refusing to look at anyone. I looked around for Christopher, he was standing far off, clutching onto Thomas for support. He looked in pain but still he was alive.

When the wolves had collected their last member and disappeared into the woods, the Vampires relaxed. I didn't have time to say anything before I was picked up in a huge hug a kiss planted firmly on my lips.

"Isabella Cullen, you never cease to amaze me," said the voice that I would walk on fire for. He pulled apart and looked into my eyes. "How did you do it? How did you make her stop?"

We both turned to look at Jane whom seemed to be finally coming out of her stupor; Emmett came up behind her and secured both hands behind her back.

"I guess I do know how to push thoughts after all. Though I'm pathetic at protecting, I'm so sorry, I was trying to keep everyone safe and I did a lousy job." I explained, feeling ashamed of my lack of control.

"You did amazing," Edward whispered, lifting my chin up so our eyes met.

"Oy, lovebirds," Alice called from the front door. "Get in here!"

It was strange that after all that had happened today, Alice could still be Alice. We walked in to find Tanya talking to Christopher who was showing her his leg. Three gashes could be seen, making three huge indents into the marble white flesh of his left calf. I gasped, and pulled at Edward.

"I know, he'll be alright though," he said peering over at them for a mere second before leading me to the dining room where the Cullen's were seated. "He may have a little limp, but it's nothing life threatening."

Alice was making Jasper take what was left of his shirt off, and she and Carlisle were examining his back. It looked as though a layer of an onion had been peeled away. There was a section of Jasper's back that was about one centimeter lower than the rest of it. Jasper winced as they poked and prodded at it, I turned to look at Edward, but he had already moved to stand next to Carlisle. I sat down in a chair feeling oddly weak. This was a feeling I was no longer use to. Vampires don't need rest. But my mind was pulsing as though I'd just run a mental marathon. After thinking about it, I guess I did.

I sat there still against the flurry of everyone else's movements. Finally after what may have been a few hours or a few minutes, we gathered around the table, Tanya's clan included and discussed what had taken place and what to do now. I was shocked to hear that Carlisle had instructed Jane and her group to go back to the Volturi. Even more shocked that they had done so.

"She seemed very rattled. Almost dazed. I assume that was your doing, Bella?" Carlisle said, turning to smile at me. I smiled in return.

"I honestly had no idea what I was doing." I said shyly, knowing that if I could blush, I would.

"I told you," Christopher said, grinning broadly at me. I smiled in return. The attention was shifted from me, and for that I was glad. I slipped back into my silent recovery. Time passed faster than I realized, suddenly everyone was getting up.

"Come with me," Edward whispered, tugging lightly on my hand. I complied, too exhausted to argue. I followed him to his room where we relaxed on his couch. We just sat. No longer tense, no longer worrying. We sat in silence, his hand in mine.

"We're leaving Forks," Edward said slowly, breaking the peaceful silence. I turned to look at him, surprised. "With the wolves as worked up as they are, it is for the best to give everyone a break."

"Where will we go?" I asked, currently not caring the answer, so long as I was with him.

"Well, we have options, but most likely we will head east. To Michigan or Maine." He said, carefully brushing a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

"How long will we stay?" I asked, knowing how much I was going to miss this house, with all of its memories.

"We'll stay there for three or four years, and then move again," Edward said, staring longingly around him. "We won't come back here for at least seventy years…I'm going to miss this house."

He paused to look at me once more. "More has happened to me in these past few years, than ever before. I think this is the first time I am reluctant to make this move, we have been through so much, and it feels strange to leave this place behind."

"It's sad to leave these memories behind, but we will be taking our family, the memory makers, with us," I said, standing and glancing out the window as I did. "Even for me, it's sad to leave Charlie and Renee…but there is a time to be sad and a time to be happy. Right now after all we've been through, how can we be anything but happy?"

He stood to join me and I smiled at him. "You still continue to amaze me," he said, grabbing my hand once more. "Well, I suppose we should make up our minds on where our adventure leads us next." I thought for a minute.

"I was thinking Michigan," I said, grinning. "I hear the Mackinaw Bridge is beautiful, and I know how you love to swim." He laughed.

"Don't forget the famous Mackinaw island fudge!" he said, chuckling. "Though I guess we won't be sampling much of that."

Just then Alice came bursting into the room.

"MICHIGAN!" She screamed. "Do you realize what that means?!"

We both shook our head, amazed at her response.

"SHOPPING!" she screamed again. "Detroit, Chicago, and New York SO CLOSE TOGETHER!"

I groaned at the announcement, knowing that this would mean more Bella Barbie time. Edward chuckled as Alice ran out of the room again screaming for Jasper and Esme.

"Get used to it," Edward said, capturing my attention once again. "This is how things usually are…when we aren't getting threatened by Werewolves or the Volturi. But that seems to only happen to you. We led a very peaceful and boring existence."

I heard the irony in the sentence and Alice could be heard running and screaming downstairs.

"Peaceful with the Cullen's? Not a chance."

**Thank you for all your support! I can't wait to get my next story out. It should be coming out soon! So keep an eye out for it!**

**Much love!**

**K**


End file.
